


Fuck, I'm Lonely

by EverythingisEvil



Series: Mox and Friends: the Musical [4]
Category: Revolution Pro Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gift Giving, Mentor/Protégé, NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14, Other, Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Shota is watching Wrestle Kingdom with Michael and Kyle, and he has a decision to make
Series: Mox and Friends: the Musical [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472012
Kudos: 17





	Fuck, I'm Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Wrestle Kingdom day 2!!

Shota's chin sat on his knees as he brought his legs close to his body. The screen in front of him played Juice's entrance, David following the flamboyant one closely behind. He stared at his friends, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt the couch dip beside him. Michael had came back after letting in Kyle who had just arrived to watch Wrestle Kingdom with them.  
“Hey Shota!” Kyle greeted him cheerily, sitting down on his other side.  
Shota tried a smile, saying a soft “Hi.” Before focusing back on the match.

“I feel bad for you, having to decide between these two.” Kyle said, getting comfortable on the squeaky couch.  
Shota just nodded absently as Jon's music began to play. His eyes focused on Jon's form as he appeared standing tall over the crowd. A genuine smile made its way onto his face. Michael seemed to notice and piped up  
“I think I know who he’s going for!” Shota smile turned into a pout and he mumbled.  
“I like both...” which just made his friends coo over his apparently cute expression. He turned back to the screen. Juice was quick to jump onto Moxley and the match abruptly began. Shota tried to relax, letting his legs unfold and leaning back into the soft material of the lounge.

He looked down at what he was wearing. It was early morning so he was still in his pyjamas but over the top of them, sitting gently on his shoulders was the death rider jacket he had received from Jon as a Christmas present. Memories of him opening up the package puzzled to see the jacket neatly lying in the packaging along with a note from Jon. In his signature scrawl he had written ‘Merry Christmas kid, hope you enjoy this little present. Thought since you wore it during the G1 I should just give it to you. I hope we meet again soon. Miss you Shooter.’ The note was certainly bittersweet to him. But he still popped it onto the corkboard that sat in his small bedroom.

Shota returned back to the present when he heard Michael exclaim in disgust as Jon bit Juice. Shota remembered how Jon had done that to Juice when they first fought. He was on the sidelines, not knowing yet what the future would hold for himself and the Death Rider. He had helped Juice back to his locker room. The soft crying of the former champion hurt his heart to hear, Juice was an emotional man but he had never seen him cry before. So seeing him sitting defeated on the floor, shoulders shaking as he packed his gear away was difficult to watch. Shota couldn’t stay but the other members of the locker room promised him they would keep an eye on the man. Juice had seemed so angry during his promo after the match, but now that anger had been replaced.

Jon was the same in a way, he would be initially angry after a loss especially if it was his fault but eventually the rage would dim and reality would set in. Shota had to deal with both of their frustrations and declines after matches. Now, sitting in a apartment in Britain he couldn’t do anything about it. Juice fortunately had David back by his side, and would be comforted by his partner. Jon, on the other hand had nobody. Renee was there to his knowledge but would she even be able to go backstage to see him? Shota imagined she would feel pretty hopeless in that situation if it was to happen and nothing she could say would truly make him feel better about it.

Shota didn’t say it to Kyle or Michael but he was silently supporting his master in the match. However when that bell rung and Jon held up that title. He hopped to his feet. Cheering loudly, not caring who heard. Michael laughed and clapped, Kyle doing much the same.  
“you seem satisfied about the outcome.” Michael commented with a sly smirk. Shota turned to them to explain quickly  
“Well, Jon is my master and Juice already has a belt and somebody by his side, It would of been unfair to cheer for Juice.” Kyle and Michael looked at each other, before nodding and mumbling “yeah that makes sense.” And “yeah yeah I get it.”

Shota felt for his phone, grasping it from where it sat on the table next to the couch and going into his messaging app. He gazed at the contact in front of him, considering his options. The name ‘MOX' stared menacingly back at him. Shota's thumb hovered temptingly over it. With a nervous exhale he clicked on it, typing out a message to his mentor. He was unsure, not just because of his lacking English skills but how Jon would react, if he would react at all. Shota stopped, his gaze focusing on what he wrote. He read over it twice, then a third time before clicking send with finality.

He looked away from his phone to see Kyle and Michael watching him. He blinked at them slowly. They blinked back.  
“Uhh, hi?”  
Kyle and Michael erupted into laughter, falling away from him. Shota shrugged and went back to watching Wrestle Kingdom once again.  
  
_Hi Moxley, this is Shota here. I saw you win against Juice, I was very happy. Juice is my friend but you are my master. So remember that okay? Say hi to Renee for me, and thank you for the jacket. I miss you._


End file.
